Ellis
Entrance Dead Center An elevator goes down and Ellis steps out of it and onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Story Time Ellis tells one of his many stories. This is mainly similar to Michael Rosen's poems, except that it can cause opponents around you to fall asleep. Now, this doesn't happen right away. Instead, the sleeping occurs after an amount of time determined by how patient you happen to be. Also, this bit usually works when you're up close. Even if it's a 1v1, the effects still remain: The longer you hear the tale, the faster you fall asleep. Now, you can hit him to get him to stop, but the time is sustained. And the story doesn't matter either, so best of luck to you. Side B - Desert Eagle Ellis calls for some patience as he gets out his Desert Eagle. Anyone up close would happen to be stunned by every frame where Ellis speaks. Press B again, and you'll shoot the opponent. At times he can shoot and suddenly cause white flames to appear. Although you can walk through them after Ellis gets out his Desert Eagle. Opponents can get caught in the fire, which can cause some more major damage from getting shot. Up B - Infected Agility Ellis suddenly starts spazzing out with two pistols, and then he jumps up into the air really high. After that, Ellis acts like a Hunter, able to move around on all fours and stick to walls like 60s Spidey can. He's able to claw those up close with B. Double-tap to a side, and Ellis does this neat pounce for horizontal recoveries. If you nail an opponent with this move, then Ellis claws out an opponent for multiple hits, although you're vulnerable from behind and above. Press A to get out of this mode altogether. Down B - Medkit Ellis gets out a medkit. He's reduced to walking speed as he has it out, and he can't really throw it. But if you hold B, Ellis bandages himself up, ending up healed by the end of it (alternatively, you can melee opponents with the medkit by pressing A). If Ellis were to be hit, he'd have to just start the process all over again, which can be an annoyance. In team battles, Ellis can use the medkit on his teammates, but they have to stand still for it to work, leaving both that bloke and Ellis open for an assault. Put away the medkit with R. If you use a medkit, you have to wait 30 seconds until another comes up. Final Smash - Midnight Ride The stage changes to the Midnight Riders concert. Ellis starts up the music, which in turn causes there to be that zombie screech you hear after alerting a horde of 'em. Now, everybody is to start the party by killing a whole slew of zombies, or they get eaten alive in the process. Besides the usual infected, there are, of course, the Special Infected that like to come up. There's the Boomer, who can vomit on a player, making him/her more likely to be torn apart by the southern undead (but hey, no reversed controls this time, YAY! :D). There's the Hunter, who can rack up tremendous damage after pouncing on you. There's the Smoker, whose tongue can snag you like an extended version of Yoshi's grab (and I mean really extended). Shooting him down causes smoke to bellow out, which mostly works like a clearer version of a Smoke Bomb. There's the Spitter, who spits acid on players, burning them for as long as they stand there. Kill her, and she leaves a puddle of acid, which works as a painful slip trap. There's the Charger, who rushes to players and bashes them into the ground, each bash adding 30% to your damage. Don't try to take him on near the edge of a stage. There's the Jockey, who can latch onto your face and try to either steer you towards zombies or a pit. Finally, there would be the Tank, who can usually show up alone on rare intervals, but he isn't being controlled by anyone. He'll punch nearbys and throw rubble at those distant. After a minute of this madness, there will appear a helicopter. Players have 5 seconds to get on it before the fireworks go off, KO-ing anyone leftover. However, you won't be at a different stage like every other version of La Caida de un Metorito (whoops, did I just say THAT out loud!). KOSFX KOSFX1: "Owwww!" KOSFX2: "Hogwash!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Help!" Taunts Up: "Ellis. My name's Ellis." Sd: *singing* "...Every lady's crazy when her daddy's not around..."/"...Gotta reach for the top, stay on that mountainnnn..." Dn: "I ain't no goddamn son of a bitch, you better think about THAT, baby!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Kill all sons o' bitches." *cocks gun* "That's my 'ficial instructions." 2. *drives off in Jimmy Gibbs, Jr.'s car* 3. (if the battle ends after his FS) "If there is zombies, there have got to be vampires, wolfmen, mummies, aliens...all that shit, man." 4. (vs. pedophiles since he's the youngest of the 4 in L4D2; also, for fun) "Do I look like some sort o' queer t'you?" Failure/Clap: Rescue Closet Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec Snake: "Hey, that's Ellis, isn't it?" Otacon: "Good eye, Snake. He's a mechanic from Georgia with a love for life, a firm belief of his immortality, and he's willing to take setbacks as fun dares." Snake: "Seems to me like he's brought the other survivors along as well as modern weapons and shit." Otacon: "Yeah. He has a whole arsenal of weapons at his disposal, but all that zombie hunting somehow makes him jump high and act like a Hunter." Snake: "Looks like he also wants to tell stories. I don't have time for that on the field of battle." Otacon: "Ooh, wait. Here's the best part: Ellis has a medkit with him. If you're fighting with him, he can heal you while you use your hurtful words on others." Snake: "So, he can help others during a fight. Looks like he could be efficient against a Subspace army." Otacon: "Yeah, even since he's fought with Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield." Character Description Ellis, age 23, is a mechanic with a love of life, a firm belief in his own immortality, and the ability to treat any setback as a fun dare to impress his friends. Born and raised in Savannah, GA, Ellis divvies up his time working at the local garage, hanging out with his buddies, and dropping by for Sunday dinners with his mother--why'd anybody want to live anywhere else? But then the zombies had to go and spoil it. Nowadays, Ellis is looking for new things to occupy his time, and finding plenty. As it turns out, he finds the zombie outbreak to be one big dare, and there's no shortage of crazy stuff he can try to impress his new buddies. Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Left 4 Dead 2 - The Monsters Without Stage Griffin County, GA - Whispering Oaks Relic Desert Eagle Trivia *Otacon makes a reference at the end of the codec to the Resident Evil 6 X Left 4 Dead 2 update (which is PC-exclusive). Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Valve Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Male Category:Young Adult Category:Heros Category:Human Category:Funny Characters Category:Gunholders Category:Hat Wearer Category:Blue Category:Light Yellow Category:White Category:Black Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:GMod Category:MMD